


I Am Bitty Trash

by Sinful_ErrorBethy



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Abandonment, Alternate Universe - Bittybones, Alternate Universe - Errortale, Alternate Universe - Swapfell, Alternate Universe - Underfell, Alternate Universe - Underswap, Cherry - Freeform, Depression, Edgy, G, Implied Family Abuse, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Rescue, Sad, Self-Indulgent, Self-Insert, So many OCs, Tags May Change, baby blue - Freeform, brassberry - Freeform, curly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-05 23:24:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 7,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11023764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinful_ErrorBethy/pseuds/Sinful_ErrorBethy
Summary: Basically, this is just a self-indulgent fic where my various OCs adopt some bitties.  If that's not your kind of thing, don't read this fic.The OCs are different versions of me or my sibling, so yeah.  Highly indulgent.If you guys have a bitty you want to see adopted, feel free to request it!





	1. Error Gets Edgy

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! I don't know why you're reading this fic, honestly. It's just a lot of self-indulgent trash. I hope you enjoy it, though.
> 
> OC - ErrorBethy  
> Appearance: She is a human with red bat wings and a red tail. She has dark grey skin and her eyes are red, green, and blue (the blue taking place of the sclera, or the whites of the eyes). She has glitches all over her body, and she wears a purple t-shirt and blue jeans. Her teeth are sharp and her tongue is forked.  
> Personality: She is kind and loyal to the people she cares about. She can be a bit unpredictable and unstable, but she tries to do the right thing.  
> AU: Errortale

I looked around this universe in awe and wonder. Apparently, in this world, the monsters were already out of the underground and on the surface. As I looked at the adoption center in front of me, however, I realized that humans had taken their fascination with monsters to a whole new level in this universe. “Mama Cry’s Bitty Adoption Center”. They actually made small versions of monsters. And they even sold them as pets! I had mixed feelings about that. It didn’t matter, though. What mattered to me right then was that I needed to take a look, if only to just sate my curiosity.

I opened the door, and I could hear a small ring as I walked in. That was probably to alert any employees that someone had entered the shop. Speaking of employees, I was a bit shocked to see a monster behind the counter. She seemed to be a rabbit monster, with multiple piercings in her ears and sharp teeth. The rabbit seemed surprised to see me. It didn't surprise me at all. After all, my appearance is quite a bit different from other humans and monsters. I smiled, showing my own sharp teeth. The rabbit seemed to regain her composure after she saw my smile.

"Welcome to Mama Cry's Bitty Adoption Center! I'm Mama Cry. What can I do for you today?" I was surprised at that. So the adoption center was named after her? That's pretty cool. "Hi, I recently he-eard about bitties, and I-I was wondering if I could take a look at them and see what they’re li-ike,” I replied. I winced at the sound of my own voice. It was staticky and repeated some syllables in my speech. I really hated it. Mama Cry seemed to flinch a little at my voice, but otherwise looked unfazed.

"Of course you can! As long as you don't hurt them." I noticed the dangerous look in her eyes as she said this, and I knew that if I hurt any of the bitties, there'd be hell to pay. It's a good thing I wasn't planning on doing that. After all, I'm a glitch, not an asshole. I gave her what I hoped was a reassuring smile. "I won't, I pro-omise."

Mama Cry led me to an area that was fenced off, and my eyes widened when I walked in and saw the various small skeletal and flame-like monsters. I noticed that some of them were asleep. All of the bitties that were awake stopped what they were doing and looked at me when I entered. I was kind of amused by the various reactions the bitties had to my presence. Some of them squealed happily, a few of them scoffed, and a couple of them even winced at the low sound of static that was following me.

"HELLO THERE, HUMAN!" one of the bitties squeaked. From what I could tell by the bitty's features, it was a baby blue that had yelled at me. I smiled happily and carefully sat down on the floor, making sure there were no bitties underneath me as I did so. "Well hello there-ere to you too, little guy," I responded. "Could you tell us a little bit about yourself?" a softer voice piped up. I looked over and saw that it was a G bitty. I smiled and started talking about myself.

When I had started describing myself, a good amount of the bitties lost interest. I wasn't really surprised, since it was probably some sort of "thinning the herd" effect. When I had finished speaking, I was actually kind of surprised to see that a couple of bitties were still looking at her with interest. An edgy was giving me a somewhat hardened stare, a cherry was looking at me with a concerned look and tears in his eyes, and the G that had asked me to talk about myself was giving me a thoughtful look.

Surprisingly, it was the cherry who spoke up first after I had gone quiet. "A-Are you okay?" I nodded with a small "yes", and the edgy glared at me even more. I guess he could tell that I wasn't okay at all. "Don't fuckin' lie! It sounds like you've been to literal hell and back!" I glitched a bit when he said that. "Sorry, force of-f habit. I just don't want people to-o worry about me, y'know?" All three of them nodded. The edgy teleported into my hand and I looked down at him, surprised. He chomped down on my finger with his sharp teeth, and I winced a little as the bite started to bleed a little. "Ow! What wa-as that for?!" "THAT was for lyin'. And this one," he bit me again when he said this, "is for the hell of it. Your blood tastes weird, by the way."

I muttered a small "it's not blood" before shaking my head to clear my thoughts. My "blood" is really just my magic, just like my tears, sweat, and any other fluids in my body. I smirked at the edgy. I had made up my mind. "You are com-oming home with me, you little shit." The edgy looked at me in surprise before growling slightly and muttering an "okay". I already knew that this was going to go well.


	2. Beth and Brass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beth ends up finding a little surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beth lives in the underground with her ferret monster girlfriend, Fall.
> 
> OC - Beth  
> Appearance: She's a human with a spiky skeletal tail. She has short black hair and red eyes. She has pale skin and wears a black t-shirt and jeans. She has a few scars on her body, including one on her right cheek. She has multiple piercings in her ears.  
> Personality: She's not usually very friendly to people she doesn't know. She's always distrustful of people at first because of the way she's been raised. She's actually fairly nice to the people she cares about, but she still puts on a tough girl act.  
> AU: Underfell

I cursed to myself as I walked out of Grillby's. Sans hadn't been there, and I had flared up Grillby's temper when I didn't pay my fucking tab this time. I growled slightly to myself. I'm going to have to do some shady business deals again. I've been able to hide the deals from my girlfriend, Fall. I know she worries about me, which is why I'm keeping this a secret. I don't want her to worry even more when I can handle myself just fine. Though the last time I had done a deal, I was almost caught by her. I managed to convince her that I was just hanging out with a friend. I asked Sans to back me up, and he obliged. I still owe him for that, and I have no idea what he's going to want from me.

My temper flared up and I kicked the nearest trashcan, and it fell over with a large clang. I winced a little at the loud sound. I went to pick the trashcan up, but I froze when I heard a small whimper. What the fuck? I looked inside of the trashcan, and I saw a brassberry in it. I just stared at him in horror. He looked fucking terrible! His clothes were horribly torn, and the wound on his head looked disgusting and infected. I almost teared up at the sight, but I held it back, clearing my throat and speaking to him. "Are you okay?" I winced at my own question. Of course he wasn't fucking okay! He was hurt! As expected, the brassberry shook his head no.

I thought for a minute, and then I got an idea. I grabbed the brassberry. He yelped a little and struggled in my grip, and I got annoyed. "Hey! Stop struggling! I'm going to help you. Ya look like shit, so I'm taking you home with me," I told him. He seemed to calm down a bit when I said that. He still didn't look like he trusted me, though. I smirked. This little guy reminded her of herself. I started to walk home with the brassberry in my hand. This'll be a bitch to explain to Fall, but I wouldn't be letting go of this brassberry. Not without a fight.


	3. What's Bethany's Bitty?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bethany is looking to adopt a bitty! But which one would she end up bringing home?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A character named Meg will be mentioned in this chapter. Don't worry about her for now. She might appear in a later chapter.
> 
> OC - Bethany  
> Appearance: She's a human with long blonde hair and light green eyes. She has a few freckles on her face. She wears a green bandanna around her neck, an orange shirt, blue shorts, and flip-flops. She can grow light green angel wings.  
> Personality: She's very outgoing and energetic. She is good with children and works as a second-grade teacher. She loves to cook and enjoys having company over.  
> AU: Underswap

When I went to the bitty adoption center to find a companion, I didn't realize that I was going to see so many cute bitties! I became really excited when I saw all the different types of bitties. I wasn't really bothered by the information about the Edgys and Bosses. They reminded me of the versions of me that I've met before. Beth and Meg were both fairly violent and angry, but I was okay with that. I know they have some kindness in them somewhere. After all, they're me! Besides, I've dealt with kids that have acted similarly in my classroom before. I shook my head to clear my thoughts. Now was not the time to think about the edgier versions of me! Now was the time to get to know the little bitties! I wanted to make sure that I brought at least one of them back home with her.

When reading up on bitties, I found out that some of them were sensitive to loud noises, so I decided to keep my voice down while I was here. After all, I didn't want to scare the poor little ones! I went in to where the bitties are and started talking to the bitties that showed interest in me. The baby blues seemed to enjoy talking to me. I know that I don't want a baby blue, though. Skeletons in general creeped her out a little bit, but I made sure not to let that show while I was talking to the skeletal bitties. I then noticed a small water elemental staring at me from the corner of my eye. I excused myself from the conversation I was having with a lil bro and went over to talk to the curly.

I enjoyed this little bitty's presence. I felt calm and relaxed around him. I ended up learning a lot about him, too. I was happy talking to him. I asked him if he wanted to be adopted, and he nodded his head excitedly. I internally squealed at how adorable he was! I smiled and told him that I could get loud sometimes, and I asked if that was okay. He said yes, so I picked him up and walked over to the counter. I was definitely getting this one.


	4. A Dynamic Duo?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meg receives an unexpected gift from her brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two OCs introduced in this one, and they're siblings!
> 
> OC - Meg  
> Appearance: She is short, being 5'2". She has long black hair with red and purple highlights. She wears black leather clothing that's only slightly revealing. Her eyes are a dark purple color and she has a few scars on her body.  
> Personality: She isn't really known for her kindness. She's very aggressive and won't hesitate to start a fight. She likes keeping things tidy at home, and she's somewhat outgoing. She likes to read and is secretly proud of her brother, even if she won't admit it. She works as a bodyguard at the nearest school.
> 
> OC - Mike  
> Appearance: He's tall, at 6'4". He has short, messy brown hair and blue eyes. He wears a black jacket, a yellow shirt, and jeans. He has many scars all over his body, and he has ear piercings.  
> Personality: He's fairly laid back and has a lot of creativity. He's not really lazy, but he does it to make his little sister pissed off. He likes to stay at home, since there's no real reason for him to leave. He is a successful author of many books in the fantasy, horror, and romance genres.
> 
> AU: Swapfell

I was sitting down in the living room, reading a book. The book was actually a fairly interesting one that involved dragons, knights, and forbidden love. It was written by my brother, Mike. He can be a fucking idiot sometimes, but I don't really hate him like I've led others to believe. She did scoff a little when she first saw his pen name, though. He put a cleverly hidden pun in it. That bastard.

I jumped a little when I heard the door bang open. I glared at the person who kicked open the door. Of course it was Mike. "Do you mind keeping your entrances a little quieter next time? I'm trying to read!" I yelled at him. He just chuckled and muttered "Okay." He's really testing my patience today, isn't he? Fuck. "I have somethin' to talk to ya about though, sis," he stated quietly. I quirked one of my eyebrows up. "Oh really? And what is it that's so goddamn important that you're willing to kick down the fucking door to say?" I could practically hear the gulp coming from him as he started looking a little nervous. "Uhh, you remember when we went to look at those bitties at the adoption center a while ago?" Fuck, please don't tell me... "Yes. Why?" "Well, I-I sort of... a-adopted a bitty for you," he stuttered out.

"WHAT?!" I screamed out. Oh this was just fucking perfect, wasn't it? Oh yes, give me something that could easily break if I even just grab it too hard. Fuck you, Mike! "Are you fucking serious? What the hell were you thinking?!" His right hand goes up a bit. "Whoa, whoa. Hold on, sis. Can't you just meet the bitty first before you decide whether or not I need ta bring 'im back?" I groaned. I might as well humor him a bit. He's still going to be punished later. "Okay, fine. Show him to me."

He outstretched his left arm, uncurling his fingers to show me... a baby blue? I took the baby blue into my hand and looked at Mike in confusion. "Why a baby blue, Mike?" "Well, I figured he could keep up with your energy, and apparently he likes to be helpful, so..." I nodded. I could see the appeal of owning a bitty like that. The baby blue looked up at me and started to speak.

"HELLO, MAMA! IT'S NICE TO MEET YOU! I AM THE MAGNIFICENT BABY BLUE! I... really hope you keep me..." he said. I noticed his tone shifting to that of sadness when his voice lowered a bit. Shit, he was a returned bitty, wasn't he? Now I felt bad. I give the baby blue a smile. "Of course I'm going to keep you. You seem like a great companion," I replied. His eyelights turned into stars at that. He's fucking adorable. "REALLY?! THANK YOU, MAMA!" He hugged my thumb after he said this. I smiled. I could already tell I was going to love this excitable bitty.

I glared at Mike. "You're still in deep shit for adopting a bitty without asking me first. They're sentient and have feelings, and I can fucking tell that this one has been returned before. He could've gotten hurt. You'll take your punishment tonight after dinner, got it?" Mike stared at me in shock, unresponsive at first. That is, until I screamed at him. "I SAID GOT IT, YOU WORTHLESS PIECE OF SHIT?!" "Y-Yes, sis!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy crap! Over 40 hits already?! Thank you guys so much for taking the time to read this. It really means a lot to me. You can comment if you want to ask me about something or if you want to give me constructive criticism. I don't mind at all.


	5. Payback

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike's punishment isn't exactly what he expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place the morning after the previous chapter. It's in Mike's POV.

I really shouldn't have done that.

I should've known better than to adopt a bitty without asking Meg about it first. She is, after all, a fairly aggressive person. Despite that, she actually gives a shit about others. She just didn't want to hurt the bitties. I'm laying down on my bed, and despite it being 6:30, I'm still awake. I always had trouble falling asleep. There have been many nights where I wouldn't sleep simply because I was writing down an idea for a story. I didn't want to forget it, after all. The reason why I was awake right now, however, was because my back was hurting. After dinner, Meg had taken him down into the basement and gave him a few lashings on his back with her whip. That wouldn't have been too bad, if her whip didn't have spikes attached to it. She had healed me afterwards just enough so that I wasn't bleeding, but I still felt the pain.

I was jerked out of my thoughts when my bedroom door was kicked open. Meg was standing there, a frown on her face. "You didn't go to sleep at all, did you?" I nodded at her question. She groaned. "How many times do I have to fucking tell you? You need to get some rest every single night!" she yelled, looking pretty damn annoyed. All I did was shrug my shoulders. "Well, whatever. Get dressed, we're going out to finish your punishment," she growled. She slammed the door closed, and I sighed. Well, might as well get this done and over with. I went to change my clothes.

Usually, when Meg finishes my punishments outside of the house, they were in very public places. She would then proceed to beat me and add some public humiliation to my punishment. She had actually been acting nicer lately, so I didn't think I was ever going to have to go through that again. I guess not. I walked out of my room and into the living room. Meg was already waiting by the front door, and she looked at me impatiently. "Are you ready to go?" I nodded my head. She opened the door, and we started walking.

I managed to hold in my surprise when we got to the bitty adoption center. Of course. She'd beat me here in front of all the bitties and the employees so that I wouldn't be able to go in there again. I would be too embarrassed to come back. She looked over at me and probably noticed how tense I had gotten. "Relax. This part of your punishment isn't going to be bad at all," she reassured me. It didn't make me feel too much better, but I did relax a little. She had lied to me before just to get me to relax, so this might be another one of those times.

When we went in to the adoption center, Meg dragged me over to where the bitties were. She immediately went over and picked up a few softbones bitties. She looked between them all, they were all sleeping. She woke them up and started talking to them. I couldn't hear what she was saying, but I had a feeling that she was talking about me. I didn't care enough to eavesdrop, though. I was just thankful that she wasn't beating me up. She really has gotten nicer. I watched as she put down softbones bitties one by one until she only had one left in her hand. She walked over to me and shoved him into my hands.

"I'm adopting this bitty for you. Hold him while I sign the papers," she said before walking over to the counter. I looked down at the softbones in shock. It waved timidly at me. I hesitantly waved back. He disappeared from my hand and reappeared on my shoulder, which shocked me a little bit. I looked at him. "Can I... help you with something?" I muttered. He shook his head and spoke. "I heard you stay up at night. I... kind of wanted to help you with that," he softly said. I just stared at him. So that's why Meg chose a softy. It makes so much sense now. I smiled a little at him. "Sure, buddy. I could use the help."

I guess this punishment isn't that bad after all.


	6. A Bitty For Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I become more self-indulgent than usual.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No OC this time. It's just me. Consider me the UT version, heheh.
> 
> Also, over a hundred hits and five kudos already?! Where are all of you guys coming from? Thanks so much for reading this!

I stared out of the car window with a blank stare. The scenery was the same as always, since my mom was pretty predictable with where she goes with me. It wasn't my idea to go on this car ride. My mom had barged in my room and told me to take a shower and get dressed because we were going somewhere. So, being the good daughter I was, I listened to her and got ready to go. I had asked her where we were going, but she wouldn't tell me. She said that it was a surprise.

I don't blame her for getting me out of the house, though. I was starting to become distant again. I would always lock myself up into my room and I would only come out when I needed something to eat or drink. I hadn't spoken much to my mom in the past few days. It probably upsets her when I'm like this, and to be honest, it upsets me, too. It's not like I asked for these times where I felt so bad that I could barely get out of bed. I had started calling them my "down days", and it was when my depression got so bad that I didn't want to do anything. So yeah, I'm actually pretty thankful that she got me out of the house today. Even if I didn't know exactly where we were going, it wouldn't matter. Going out somewhere always made me feel a little better.

My eyes focused on the scenery past the window now. It had started to look unfamiliar to me, and I looked over to my mom. "Where are we going?" "I told you, Bethany, it's a surprise," my mother replied. I rolled my eyes. I decided that I wouldn't question it and just turned up the volume of the music on the radio. Ah, it was Aerosmith. Awesome. I sang along to the songs that played until we finally reached our destination. My eyes widened a bit at where we were.

The building in front of us was a bitty adoption center. Many of them had been appearing all around the world since they started to make the little guys. I had looked them up online, and I had been gushing over the various pictures that people took of their bitties. I had a soft spot for cute things, but I liked the cool looking ones, too. I just liked bitties in general. My mom looked over at me with a grin on her face. "Ready to adopt a bitty?" I looked at her in a rare moment of excitement. "YES!"

When we had gotten inside the adoption center, I shoved my hands into my pockets. It just felt awkward for me to keep them at my sides when they weren't doing anything. Mom talked to the person behind the counter. She waved at me to go ahead and look at the bitties. I obliged, a small smile on my face. I already felt much better than before.

As soon as I stepped into where the bitties were, some of them immediately looked at me. There were so many of them! I already started to fidget slightly, becoming nervous. The bitties that came near me were trying to talk to me, but I stayed quiet. Looking around, I tried to find a bitty that stuck out to me. After searching with my eyes for a couple of minutes, I saw a bitty that was just sitting in the corner, sulking by himself. Judging by what he looked like, he was either an Edgy or a Cherry. However, when I got closer, he looked up at me. That scowl was the only thing I needed to see to know that I was approaching an Edgy. When I reached where he was, I sat down and looked at him, my hands in my pockets.

"The fuck do you want, bitch?" he growled. I shrugged. "I just wanted to get to know you. I saw you sitting here by yourself, and, well..." I trailed off. I didn't know exactly what to say. He seemed to get it, though. "Your social skills need some fuckin' work. You might as well just fuck off. I'm not going ta like any of you humans, so just leave me alone." His scowl was even deeper. I guessed that he was a returned bitty. I shook my head. "Why the fuck not?" I shrugged. "I don't know why. I just want to sit with you. I'm not exactly good with crowds anyways," I confessed, looking towards where the other bitties were playing, completely uninterested in me now. He just stares at me before he snorts. "Well, whatever. That's not my problem. I'm not gonna act like a fuckin' toy or a pet." "I never said you needed to. It's okay if you don't like me at first, but will you at least give me a chance?" I looked at him with what I hoped were pleading eyes. Then again, my facial expressions weren't exactly the best at showing my emotions. He glared at me, before he grumbled out a "fine". I smiled and took my hands out of my pockets. I picked him up, and he immediately bit my finger. I winced slightly, but I didn't care about the pain. I had been bitten plenty of times by my cat, so I was used to it.

When I came back with an Edgy, my mom just stared at me. She told me that it was my responsibility to take care of him. I agreed to that. She let me sign the papers for the adoption while she paid for it. The edgy had teleported onto my shoulder and was nibbling slightly at my neck. It felt odd, but I just brushed that feeling aside. We finally left the adoption center, going back into the car and driving back home.

I couldn't have been happier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt a bit down while I was writing this. I realize that ErrorBethy has Edgy as well, but he's one of my favorite bitties, so I couldn't help myself. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, guys.


	7. Error gets Edgy (2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's see how Error and Edgy are getting along, shall we?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is still in Error's POV, but there is an OC to be introduced. Also, Fealh is not my character. Fall (Beth's gf) isn't, either. They belong to my friend, ThatGuyAhh. We rp a lot together, and this was how all of my OCs were made in the first place.  
> Btw, Fealh lives in swapfell.
> 
> OC - Sapphire  
> Appearance: She is slightly shorter than Error. She has dark grey skin, medium-length blue hair and dark blue eyes. She has blue markings all over her body (excluding her face). She has glitches on her body, as well, though not as many as Error. She wears a necklace with a blue lock on it, a green shirt, and white shorts.  
> Personality: She's pretty hyper and outgoing. She doesn't enjoy puns at all. She's very kind and creative, having made necklaces for all of the important people in her life. She is the daughter of Error and considers her mother's girlfriend as her second mom, despite them being unrelated.  
> AU: Errortale

I've had Edgy for two months now. I had realized pretty early on that Edgy will destroy anything breakable. I've had to clean up more than my fair share of broken glass and ceramic. He has quite the mouth on him, so I was right in calling him a little shit. Despite that, he has a good sense of humor. Puns and dark humor is definitely my kind of humor, so Edgy and I have exchanged some jokes every now and then. I also found out that he liked mustard, so I gave it to him fairly often.

He also seems to get along very well with my daughter, Sapphire. She calls him her "edgy little brother", which I think is absolutely adorable (and accurate). He'll ride on her shoulder and tells jokes to her. She would scream in frustration at the puns and Edgy would laugh. He also doesn't bite her as hard as he'll bite anyone else. It kind of makes me jealous that he gets along better with my daughter than me, but I keep that feeling down. After all, the only thing that matters is that he gets along well with her.

Him and my girlfriend, Fealh, however... they don't exactly get along very well. She doesn't like his attitude. He had bitten her a few times on the neck, and she swatted him like a pesky mosquito. He had broken some of her stuff, too. She wasn't okay with that at all. They tended to yell at each other a lot. Despite that, if we were out at Muffet's, he would joke around, making a few puns, and Fealh would laugh at them. That was probably one of the few things they had in common, their sense of humor. But since Fealh and Edgy don't get along very well, I mainly keep Edgy in my house.

Today was a normal day with one exception. Sapphire wasn't here. She was on a date with her parasitic girlfriend, Fritzi. That left Edgy and I alone together in my house. I went in my room to relax on my bed and text a few of my friends. After a couple of minutes, though, I felt a sharp pain in my foot. I winced and looked down. There was Edgy, latched onto my foot like a leech.

"Wh-What do you want, Edgy?" I asked him. He usually bites me to get my attention or to punish me whenever I got myself down in the dumps. I wasn't depressed right now, so I was assuming it was the former. He glared at me and teleported onto my chest. "Don't fuckin' ignore me," he simply said as he got himself comfortable in between my breasts. I smiled a little. These moments were rare between us, but it reminded me that he still loves me, even if he doesn't outright say it. I set my phone down and decided to put all of my attention and affection on him.

We ended up joking for about an hour. After I had gotten over laughing at the last pun that Edgy had said, I noticed that he had gone quiet. He was also fidgeting and sweating a little, obviously nervous about something. "Are you okay-ay, Edgy?" I asked worriedly. He jumped slightly. "Y-Yeah ma, I'm fine. I just... wanted to say that I..." He seemed to be struggling with his words. "Damn it, why is this so fuckin' hard to do?! Fuck it! I love ya, Ma!" My eyes widened and I stared at him in shock. He was fidgeting even more now. I smiled at him.

"I love you too, E-Edgy."


	8. Lazy Bros

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Micheal is a bit lonely, so Bethany tries to cheer him up!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OC - Micheal  
> Appearance: He is pale with messy black hair and light brown eyes. He wears a purple hoodie and jeans. His canines are a bit sharper than other peoples'.  
> Personality: He is very lazy and enjoys antagonizing his sister, Bethany. He can sometimes be a bit too cautious, but he tries not to worry too much. He's a bit perverted and he smokes.

I groaned as my eyes opened to a bright light. Oh. I forgot to turn off the fan last night. That explains it. I slowly got up and went over to the light switch, turning it off. There was still light in my room, but at least it wasn't blinding me. It must be early morning if I didn't wake up to Bethany knocking on my door. She'd always wake me up at around ten in the morning so that I didn't sleep until four in the afternoon. She'd always tell me that it was so that I could sleep again that night. I checked the time and was immediately confused. It was already ten thirty? Why didn't Bethany wake me up? I walked out of my room and into the kitchen. I didn't see Bethany there, but I did find her curly sitting on the table, drawing. I smiled. Bethany had gotten that curly a few months ago and named the little guy Sketch since he liked to draw. There was also a small functioning piano on the coffee table in the living room. Sketch could play it well, and I had woken up from my naps a few times on the couch to the sound of soft piano music.

Sketch looked up and saw me. "O-Oh, you're awake. Mama left to go somewhere. She said it was a surprise, so I can't tell you where she went. She'll be back in a few minutes," he said softly. I nodded. She would do that sometimes, especially when I started feeling down. I didn't want to admit it, but I was feeling a bit lonely. After Bethany had gotten Sketch, she had spent less time together with me. I didn't blame her or Sketch for that. It was natural to want to spend time with others. Besides, she was happy, and that's all that I cared about. It did make me feel a bit down. I shook off the feeling and looked inside the fridge. There were still some eggs left, so I decided to make scrambled eggs.

I wasn't the best cook, but the eggs tasted good enough for me. I had offered some of them to Sketch, and he ate them happily, thanking me for the food. I smiled a little. I definitely could see the appeal of owning a bitty. After we were done eating, I put the dishes in the sink. I would deal with those later. For now, I walked into the living room and laid down on the couch. Sketch had gone back to drawing. The little guy was a pretty talented artist. He had drawn Bethany and I and showed it to me. It was really well done, and I definitely appreciated the fact that he didn't exaggerate any of our features. I sighed, thinking about the places where Bethany could have gone. My mind drew a blank. If it was a surprise, then I was going to end up with some sort of gift. I closed my eyes.

I woke up to the door opening and closing. Bethany walked into the living room, a smile on her face. She looked excited. "Micheal! Get up, I got you something!" I chuckled and sat up, looking at her. She seemed to have a hand hidden behind her back. So whatever she had gotten me was small enough to fit in her hand. That was interesting. "What did ya get me this time, sis?" I asked, an amused smile on my face. She took my hand with her free hand and put whatever she had in her other hand into mine. I brought it closer to me, looking at whatever it was. My eyes widened.

It was a bitty. My sister had gotten me a bitty. More specifically, she had gotten me a lil bro. I could tell by the skeletal features and the orange hoodie. I looked at my sis, smirking a little. "Let me guess, you got this one because he reminded you of me," I guessed. She blushed a little and nodded. It was cute whenever I could correctly guess what had gone through her mind. I looked down at the lil bro and smiled. "Heya. Wanna go outside for a smoke?" His face seemed to light up a bit and he nodded. My smile widened and I got up to get a pack of cigarettes. We were going to get along just fine.


	9. Alleyway Anxiety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reina finds something interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man, over 180 hits already? Holy shit, why? Thank you guys so much!
> 
> OC - Reina  
> Appearance - Reina has short black hair and blue eyes. She has pale skin with black markings on her body. She has glitches all over her body, and her magic is black and unstable. There is a black mist that surrounds her chest, and she has limited control over it. She wears a red shirt and white pants.  
> Personality - Reina is a very kind person who is ready to help anyone in need. She's also adventurous and playful. She doesn't like to fight. She had gotten stuck in underfell once, and she became good friends with Beth and Fall. She's pretty much moved in with them at this point and comes back home after having some adventures.  
> AU - Errorfell (?)

As usual, I had no idea where I was. I had been hopping from universe to universe for a few hours, but now I'm completely lost. The only thing I knew was the AU I was in. I was in the Mafiatale AU. That was a bad thing. I know how violent things can get around here. I had seen it. It was enough to let me know that I didn't want to get involved with anyone in this universe. After all, I didn't want people coming after me and trying to kill me. I was filled with unease as I walked down the street. I had made sure that my magic wasn't showing. Having a black soul usually meant that you had a lot of hatred in you. While that wasn't true for me, I still had a dripping black soul, and my magic reflected that fact. Holding in my magic hurts, but it was necessary if I don't want to get attacked.

The people who didn't mind my magic color quickly became my friends. I had made quite a few of them after I had accidentally gotten stuck in underfell for a while. I had met a tall ferret monster, who had laughed when I literally fell onto the ground when I walked out of the portal. She looked and sounded a bit rough, but I learned that she was actually a pretty nice girl. Her name was Fall, and I had followed her home. That was where I met her girlfriend, Beth. She was an alternate version of me who acted tough, but was actually nice. After being stuck in their universe for a few days, I had finally figured out how to leave. I didn't want to permanently leave, so I decided to move in with them. They were pretty much the best family I could ever ask for. Beth had saved a Brassberry not too long ago, and he seemed nice. He had been scared of her magic before, but he eventually warmed up to me. He was actually pretty interesting. We would watch horror movies together along with Beth, since she loves everything horror-related. Beth had mentioned wanting to get another bitty. She said something about giving Brass someone new to talk to and play with.

My thoughts were interrupted when I heard soft crying coming from a nearby alleyway. This made me pause for a minute. Was someone hurt or in trouble? I looked into the alleyway, and I didn't notice anyone there. That was odd. Whoever is crying must be really small or something. Curiosity took over me, and I started walking down the narrow path. The crying got louder as I got closer to some trash cans. I could feel a shiver going down my spine. I had a feeling I wasn't going to like whatever I was going to find in there. I opened the lid to one of the trashcans, and I felt my eyes widen.

Nestled in the garbage was a cherry bitty. He was curled up and shaking. He was sobbing, and I could feel my eyes watering up. I held my tears back, though. If I cried, then my magic color would be revealed. The last thing I wanted to do was to scare this poor guy. His clothes were tattered, and he seemed to have a lot of cracks in his bones. He was probably abused. Beaten and thrown away like a used toy. The thought made me sick. If I ever met whoever did this to the little cherry, then they were as good as dead. I may not like to fight, but my inner hatred could take control and do the deed for me. I didn't need to get my hands bloody.

I wordlessly picked up the little bitty. He seemed to be panicking, but he wasn't struggling. He probably figured that if he didn't struggle, then whatever I did to him wouldn't be as bad. I could relate to this little guy. Before I became a glitch, I had a very rough life. I lifted a finger and softly petted the cherry's head. He looked up at me confused, and I smiled at him. "Don't worry, little guy. I won't hurt you. I'm going to take you somewhere safe, okay?" I spoke softly. The cherry nodded. I let out a soft, relieved sigh. He was going to let me get him help. I wasn't going to keep this bitty myself. I was going to give him to Beth and Fall. I would still be able to see him often that way. After all, I had already gotten attached to the little guy.

I opened up a black portal. "Well, off to underfell we go," I murmured as I stepped into the portal. Let's just hope that this little one will be alright after all of this is done and over with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to let you guys know, I've got some personal things going on in my life that are really stressing me out. I have no idea when I'll update any of my stories, but I'll try not to go too long without uploading a chapter or two.


	10. A Sketchy Musician

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bethany's curly Sketch gets a small functioning piano.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is really short. Sorry about that.

Sketch looked at the new piano with a smile on his face. Bethany had gone and bought a small piano for him so that he could play it. He was glad that he told her about his interest in music. He sat down at the piano and hesitated. It had been a while since he’d last played. What would he play first? Something sad to help his inspiration for his drawing? Or maybe something cheerful and happy for his new owners?

He heard footsteps approaching where he is and he looks over to see Bethany, his new mother. He smiles up at her and she smiles back. “What are you doing, Sketch?” she asked. “I’m trying to think about what song I should play first,” he replied. She thinks about it for a minute, and then she says, “Play whatever comes to your mind first. It could be what comes to your mind first when you think about your friends or really anything else. Okay? I’ll listen no matter what.” Sketch nodded at her and thought for a moment.

He thought about his new home, and a song came to mind. He put his hands on the keys and started to play Clair de Lune by Claude Debussy. Bethany listened in awe. He was playing so well, and it was such a beautiful melody. She was moved to tears, but she didn’t say a word. After he had finished the song, he looked over at Bethany and noticed her crying. He immediately panicked. “Are you okay? I didn’t upset you, did I?” Bethany shook her head. “No. It’s just… that was so beautiful! I was so moved by it! What did you think about to play such a melody?” He smiles, relieved that she was okay. “I was thinking about my new home.” Bethany smiled wide and picked Sketch up. She kissed the top of his head. “You are such a precious tiny musician.” He blushed at that. He definitely loved his new home.


	11. Rescued by an Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anby rescues a bitty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OC - Anby  
> Appearance: She is an angel with lightly tanned skin and lavender wings. She has green eyes and long light brown hair. She wears dresses, and they can be either blue or green in color.  
> Personality: She is kind to most people, but she can be highly sadistic in nature. She becomes both sad and bitter whenever an au is destroyed, and she even attacks the glitches that destroy them. Besides that, she tries to act calm and collected, even if she actually isn't.  
> AU: N/A
> 
> This'll be in third person.

Anby pants as she looks at the body of the glitch she just killed. If their LV had just been one level lower, she might have been able to talk some sense into them and convince them to stop destroying universes. It was obviously too late for that now. She shudders. This glitch had looked very similar to her roommate and friend, ErrorBethy. She never wants to see her friend end up like this, because she knows that she would have to be the one to strike her down. Anby lets her green trident dissipate. She was done using it now anyways. Now she had to look for survivors. She doesn't expect to find any, though. After all, glitches were usually very thorough when it comes to destroying universes.

Anby starts searching, making sure to be thorough, despite her doubts. She had started her search underground, and she flinches when she sees dust that's practically everywhere. At least she had the small comfort of knowing that their deaths were most likely painless. It still hurt, though. She finished her search underground and started searching the surface. She hated that her work had her seeing so much death all the time, but she wanted to make sure the balance between universes was at least somewhat stable, so she just continued doing it.

As she entered what seemed to be a relatively unharmed house, she was surprised to hear soft crying coming from the bedroom of the house. She walked over to investigate. When she didn't see anyone right away, she was confused. Then it dawned on her that whoever was crying really wouldn't be out in the open, otherwise they would've already been dead. So she decided to search the entire bedroom to find the owner of the voice. It sounded closer when she was near the bed, so she decided to check under it. There was a box with small holes poked in it. The box filled her with curiosity. It also seemed to be where the voice was coming from, so she took the box and put it on top of the bed. She opened the box.

There was a small Sansy in the box. He was curled in on himself, shaking as he cried. Anby guessed that he was a part of the family that was killed here. The thought made her sad, and she cleared her throat to get the Sansy's attention. He looked up at her, and he let out a small yelp, trying to get further away from her. All Anby could do was give him a soft, reassuring smile. "Shh, buddy, it's okay. I'm here to help you. Are you okay with telling me what happened?"

The Sansy calmed down a little and seemed to think about it. He gave Anby a small nod, and she let him start his story. He had been adopted by the young couple who lived here about a week before this all happened. He had gotten to know his "parents" pretty well. He would exchange jokes with them, and they seemed very happy with having him in the family. Then the glitch came. They had killed his parents in front of him while they were eating in the kitchen together. He had acted fast, teleporting out of sight until the glitch left.

Anby's eye twitched when she heard that. She was glad she had killed the fucker that hurt this family. She reassured the Sansy and offered to give him a place to stay. He nodded, and Anby put him on her shoulder. After that, she went to look for more survivors. She ended up finding no one else, which saddened her. There wasn't really anything she could do about it, though, so she made a portal to Errortale.

When she got home with the Sansy on her shoulder, she was glad that no one was home yet. Seeing Error would probably freak the poor guy out after what he'd been through. She took him into her room, which was fairly bare. After all, she was busy most of the time, so she didn't really have a lot of stuff. "Home sweet home," she mumbled. She was tired from everything that had happened today, and from the look on the Sansy's face, he was tired, too. She sat down on the bed, taking Sansy into her hand as she laid herself down. She put him on her chest. "You think you can take a nap there, buddy?" The Sansy chuckled slightly at that. "Of course. Sleeping comes naturally to me. It's so easy, I could do it with both of my eye sockets shut," he says, giving Anby a wink. Anby groans slightly. "Oh my god. Just sleep!" The Sansy laughs a little at her reaction before closing his eye sockets. She smiled and closed her own eyes, drifting off into a dreamless sleep.


End file.
